Uchiha Sayaka
by Uchiha Sayaka
Summary: Uchiha Sayaka, Sasuke's new half-sister. Follow her and her new friends adventures. they go on missions, sleepovers, shopping, dances, and much more. sasuxsaku, nejixten, naruxhina, shikaxino


Sayaka stared at the large mansion looming over head. The Uchiha Manor. Ugh.

This 16-year-old girl had long, middle back, perfectly strait black hair, black eyes, and was of about medium height. About 5"4.

Sayaka trudged up towards the door. Just as she was about to knock, a servant opened the door, startling her out of her trance of thinking about her life.

"Oh, hi" she said, startled.

"Good evening. How may I help you?" the butler asked.

"Umm, my name's Sayaka."

"Oh yes, I've heard all about you."

'Umm, thanks?' Sayaka thought.

"Come right in. Madame Uchiha?"

"How many times must I remind you, George, call me Mikoto."

"Of course Madame Uchiha."

"Hello, dear. You must be Sayaka. Don't worry, you'll be fine here. You don't have to disguise yourself. I'll show you to your room." The lady talked so fast Sayaka thought she was hyper. Then she remembered that adults didn't get hyper. Her respect for the older woman grew. Not many people could even begin to compare their talking speed to hers.

As Sayaka followed her new mom up the stairs, she met her "brothers"

"Who are you?" the younger one asked.

"Sasuke, be nice."

"Yes mother."

'So that's what his name is. He's kinda cute. But he looks like an ice cube. Plus he's my new brother. Haha, I bet he has fangirls.'

"Hello Sayaka, welcome to your new home. I'm Itachi. Nice to meet you."

He stuck out his hand.

She shook it. "How do you now my name?"

"Well I've heard about you of course."

Sayaka scowled. "Geez, what are these people saying about me?" she muttered under her breath.

He seemed to have heard. "We heard about how you were coming, that's all."

Sayaka brightened up. "Okay. I thought you heard I was a murderer or something. But then again, I am a ninja. Ohs wells."

Mikoto smiled at the young girl, it had been such a long time since there was a bright and happy person in the house. She was going to enjoy having this child here.

"Come dear, I'll bring you to your room and you can change for dinner."

"Okay!" she smiled happily. "Buh-Bye! See you later!" she waved to the boys.

As he watched her retreating figure, Itachi thought,' Wow. She's just like an eight-year old.' He smiled fondly, 'One minute with her and she's already grown on me.'

Sasuke, on the other hand, thought 'Geez, she's so….so…..happy.' The outer Sasuke did not like happy. He preferred dark and unmoving. His new sister was the exact opposite. 'Ugh'

Dinner

Sayaka flounced into the dining room about 10 minutes late.

"Where were you?' questioned Sasuke.

"For your information I got lost in this ginormous house of yours." She turned to face her guardian,"I'm so sorry. I got lost and I had to get someone to bring me here."

"That's OK hon."

"Thank you." As the newest member of the Uchiha family skipped across the room to get to her seat, everyone took a look at what she was wearing. Short blue jean skirt, light blue butterfly shirt, and a necklace with a small blue stone hanging off of it. In addition, she wore purple butterfly earrings and walked around barefoot, showing off her toes that were painted an alternating lime green and sky blue. This was quite a big difference compared to her previous outfit of black tank-top, dark jeans, and black wedges.

After Dinner

"Well everyone, now that we're all settled, I think we should all get to know each other better. Sayaka, would you like to go first?"

"Okay! My name's Sayaka, well I guess its Uchiha Sayaka now, I'm 16 and I like flowers, chocolate, earrings, sparkly stuff, fuzzy stuff, and the color blue."

"Uchiha Sasuke, hn." He grunted.

"Pfff. That's not an answer at all you retard." Smirked Sayaka. You see, although she had only been in the Uchiha household for a few hours, it seemed she had already picked up the infamous Uchiha Patented Smirk. There was no doubt that she would soon have the Patented Uchiha Death Glare (otherwise known as the PUDG, pronounced pud-guh. I felt like putting that in ☺) under her belt as well.

"Hn." Death glare.

"Jerk." Sayaka sent over a death glare that rivaled Sasuke's own. Well what do you know, there she goes. She's a fast learner.

"Annoying."

"Idiot."

"Dobe."

"Don't call me that, that's Naruto's name baka." Her patience was growing thin.

"Prep."

"I am not a prep and you know it!"

Mikoto and Itachi were watching this verbal battle with growing interest. Never before had they heard Sasuke speak so many words to a new person. Usually it took at least a month for Sasuke to grow accustomed and actually talk.

"Guys," Mikoto decided to intervene, "Sayaka let it go. Sasuke, be nicer to your new sister. Well, since this is obviously going nowhere, I'll get to the point, Sasuke; you will be introducing Sayaka to all your friends. Since I know this is not exactly your strong point, I will allow you to call Ten-Ten and ask her to do this for you. However, you must accompany her and have at least one of your friends with her at all times. Got it?"

"Yes mother." Sasuke obliged.

"Good night everyone."

And with that, everyone went to bed, preparing themselves for the next day.


End file.
